Photo
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Yang namanya foto itu, adalah gambar yang dibuat dengan kamera dan peralatan fotografi lainnya, yang mengrefleksikan memori kita sebagai pengingat suatu kenangan" . Yugi seorang fotografer yang akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya di fotografer tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yami.


Salam kenal, Red Banana disini o,ov gomen ne jika agak OOC, dan masih banyak typo soalnya sudah lama tidak menulis. Enjoy ^_^b

"_Yang namanya foto itu, __adalah gambar yang dibuat dengan kamera dan peralatan fotografi lainnya, yang mengrefleksikan memori kita sebagai pengingat suatu kenangan"_

PHOTO

Pairing: YamixFem!Yugi

Anak perempuan itu hanya berdengus kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi, dia belum menemukan objek yang bagus untuk fotonya. Dan kameranya? Hanya menggantung indah dilehernya dengan manis. Cukup lelah, dia pun beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman, hingga temannya yang bersurai pirang pun menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei Yugii! Bagaimana? Sudah dapat?"

"Belum Jonouchi-kun, bahkan aku tak tau apa yang harus kujadikan objek." , balas anak perempuan yang dketahui bernama Yugi itu frustasi.

"Memangnya kau ingin tema yang seperti apa?", Jonouchi pun mengistirahatkan dirinya disamping Yugi.

"Aku belum tau, yang jelas bukan Vintage ataupun klasik. Banyak yang mengambil yang seperti itu. Kau sendiri sudah dapat?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Belum sih, tapi aku menemukan objek yang bagus. Sudah ya." Jonouchi pun pergi dengan semangat. Tampaknya dia sudah menemukan objek yang bagus.

Yugi hanya menatap kepergian Jonouchi. Sebagai murid grade tiga, dia harus melalui ujian praktek untuk lulus sekolah forografi dengan nilai memuaskan dan keinginannya sih untuk mendapakan predikat tertinggi. Tapi tampaknya itu tak mudah, saingannya cukup banyak namun itu tidak membuatnya gentar. Ketika dia termenung, dia pun tak sengaja melihat sebuah kamera yang cukup tua. Dia pun mengambilnya. Dan tepat ketika dia memegang kamera itu, pohon sakura di depannya pun berguguran ditiup angin, secara refleks, dia pun menggunakan kamera dan memotretnya. Namun, ketika membidik sasaran objek fotonya, bukan hanya pohon itu yang terbidik, tetapi, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dengan gaya yang benar-benar angkuh menatap ke arah kamera seolah berkata 'Stalker'. Yugi terkejut dan 'ceklek', tak sengaja memotret pemuda itu.

"Wuaaaa! Si...siapa kauu? Sejak kapan..kaau..? teriak Yugi.

"Aku?"

"Ya Kau! Siapalagi?"

"Yami".

"Eh?", Yugi pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Namaku" , sahutnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Bagaimana bisaaa..."

"Sejak tadi aku disini.", dia pun menyilakan tangannya."Kamera? Fotografer?" liriknya.

"Ya, aku fotografer, lebih tepatnya calon sih." , jawab Yugi sambil menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Hati-hati dengan benda itu", balasnya dengan nada monoton.

"Sebegitu menakutkannyakah benda ini? Kadang orang bilang ini benda yang mengerikan, itu karena mereka tidak percaya diri. Dan menurutku ini benda yang menarik, menghasilkan foto.", jelasnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Seberapa pentingnya kah foto itu bagimu?"

"Penting, karena yang namanya foto itu, adalah gambar yang dibuat dengan kamera dan peralatan fotografi lainnya, yang mengrefleksikan memori kita sebagai pengingat suatu kenangan."

"Apa harus dengan foto?"

Yugi terdiam, menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman." seringai pemuda itu

"APAAA?" , teriak Yugi. Jangan bilang pemuda di depannya ini akan menghukumnya dengan aneh-aneh. Tapi dia tak terlihat mesum sih.

"Kau tau kan doppelganger? Kalau kau tidak menuruti doppelgangermu maka kau akan mati."

"A...A...aku tidak tau apa itu doppelganger."

"Doppelganger itu adalah orang yang mirip denganmu, kita mirip kan?"

"..." , Yugi terdiam.

"Hukumannya, kau harus datang ke sini dan menyapu daun-daun disekitar sini.", katanya cuek.

"Heee? Itu kan salahmu yang menyempil-nyempil duluan."

"Kau yang salah, tidak melihat-lihat dahulu. Stalker"

Sejak hari itu, Yugi selalu datang kesana untuk menyapu daun-daun disekitar pohon itu. Sementara Yami? Hanya duduk diam dan menatap Yugi dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Dalam beberapa hal, Yugi benar-benar kesal. Kesal karena pengumpulan karyanya yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan tentu saja kesal karena profesi mulanya yang seorang pelajar dari sekolah fotografi menjadi tukang sapu. Namun, begitu melihat Yami, hatinya berdebar. Dan diam-diam Yugi selalu memotretnya tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu.

"Haaaah..capek.", Yugi mengistirahatkan dirinya disamping Yami.

"Istirahatlah, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Yami pun tersenyum.

"Tapi aku kesal, kau sengaja ya menyuruh tukang kebunnya tidak menyapu daerah ini." Yugi pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, tempat ini memang ditinggalkan, makanya dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Ditinggalkan?"

"Ya, kau tidak lihat? Disekitar sini saja ynag tidak ada orang." , balas Yami dengan nada monoton.

"Hm..padahal, tempat ini lumayan indah jika dijadikan objek wisata, apalagi disana ada danau bukan?"

"Kau ini polos. Tak kusangka kau masih memegang kamera tua itu." Dia pun tertawa.

"Habis, kamera ini unik, aku yakin aku bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus dengan kamera ini."

"Benarkah?", tanya Yami.

"Janganlah melihat dari luarnya, lihat saja hasilnya. Hehehe."

"Hm...Apa tempat ini sangat berarti bagimu Yami?" , tanya Yugi.

"Aku tidak tau, menurutmu?", tanyanya balik.

"Aku bertanya tau!" balas Yugi.

"Dulu, ada seorang fotografer wanita yang tinggal di dekat sini, dia sangat menyukai foto sepertimu.

"Lalu?", tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Dia meninggal ditempat ini karena penyakit Leukimia." Kata Yami tampak sedih. "Dia mirip denganmu, Cuma dia tidak pendek dan mempunyai tatapan yang tajam."

"Benarkah?...Ng...maaf" Yugi pun menunduk

"Tak apa, yang penting sekarang aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Sore harinya, Yugi menyiapkan peralatannya. Dia sudah menemukan objek yang bagus untuknya. Dia menyiapkan berbagai lensa yang akan dipakainya besok, menyiapkan berbagai peralatan pengatur cahaya, bahkan lampu kecil untuk mencoba efek lain. Dan tiba-tiba, terdengarlah bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamar kosnya.

'Tok tok tok'

"Sebentar", Yugi membukakan pintu."Jonouchi? Ada apa? Ayo masuk."

"Terimakasih, Aku cuma ingin tau komentarmu tentang hasil fotoku.", kata Jonouchi riang sambil membuka amplop yang tampaknya berisi foto.

"Wah, sudah jadi? Haa? Ini adikmu Jonouchi-kun?", Yugi terlihat terbinar-binar melihat hasil karya Jonouchi.

"Iya, judulnya, My dearest Sister." , balasnya semangat.

"Pfftt...", Yugi cekikikan. Sensei of Naming Jonouchi memang aneh. Tapi, Yugi akui, cara pengambilan sudut pandangnya sangat keren, apalagi efeknya yang dibuat seperti foto Klasik dan ekspresi adik Jonouchi yang bisa dibilang pas.

"Apanya yang lucu?", Jonouchi cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, punyamu bagus." Senyum Yugi.

"Yugi, kau bahkan belum memotret satupun kan? Tinggal dua hari. Dan kau masih santai."

"Hehehe, tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan objek yang pas."

"Semoga berhasil ya kawan!" , Jonouchi pun memberi semangat kepada Yugi.

Yugi pun datang ketempat itu, dia sudah memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil fotonya. Setelah selesai menyapu, dia pun mengambil semua peralatan fotografinya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk mengambil _angle_ yang tepat. Yami hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

'Cklek Cklek'

"Hei, Aibou. Sedang apa?"

"Ah, mengambil foto. O, iya besok aku izin ya, ini darurat, besok adalah batas terakhir pengumpulan fotonya, apalagi sorenya pameran. Dan sejak kapan kamu memanggilku Aibou?"

"Souka na, terserah aku lah memanggilmu apa." Wajah Yami pun memerah.

Dan tiba-tiba angin datang kembali dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura. Benar-benar indah, apalagi wajah Yami yang sedang memerah itu, benar-benar pas. Dia pun segera mengambil foto Yami 'cklek' . Yugi berani bertaruh, ini benar-benar foto dengan _angle_, pencahayaan dan posisi yang terbagus yang pernah difotonya. Dan Yami akhirnya menyadarinya kalau Yugi mengambil fotonya.

"Aibouuu!", teriak Yami.

"Hehehe, sumimasen Mou hitori no boku, habisnya keren sih posisimu."

"Tapi...", protesnya.

"Sudah sudah, aku kan cuma bercanda. Ng, Besok kau harus datang ya. Di Museum Seni Domino. Tepatnya sih lantai tiga."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang mungkin." Jawab Yami.

"Aku akan menunggumu.", Yugi pun tersenyum manis.

Hari yang sangat cerah, Yugi segera menuju Museum Domino. Dia hendak meyiapkan berbagai persiapan untuk pameran nanti. Senyum terkembang diwajahnya yang imut itu, yang membuat orang disekitarnya blushing-blushing tidak jelas. Sedangkan kamera tua yang ditemukannya waktu itu tergantung di lehernya. Kerika menyebrang, seorang anak kecil yang keliatan mengejar mainan dan hendak tertabrak oleh mobil. Yugi pun berlari, ingin menyelamatkan anak itu.

"AWASSS DIIKK!"

BRAKKK!

Bunyi suara tabrakan terdengar keras, banyak orang yang menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat ke arah kejadian. Tampaknya Yugi dan anak itu selamat, hanya luka lecet, namun..

"Ah, kameranyaaaa!" , Yugi pun menghampiri kameranya yang terlempar. Pecah, dan sisi luarnya hancur. Dia hanya terpaku segera berlari ke toko untuk memperbaiki kameranya, tersisa waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pameran.

Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di lukanya. Dia terus berlari dan segera ke toko. Dan nasibnya sedang bagus, dia berhasil mencapai toko itu.

"Maaaf...haah..haah...haah.."

"Yugi? Ada apa? Dan kenapa kamu penuh..."

"Kak Otogi, aku titip perbaiki kamera ini..", Yugi pun meletakkan kameranya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus segera ke pameran. Tolong ya."

"Yugi! Kenapa kau terlambat?! Dan penampilanmu, astaga!", kata Anzu sambil mengobati luka Yugi.

"Iya Yugi, kamu ini bikin khawatir aja deh! Untung saja Honda telah memilihkan tempat dan telah menggantung fotomu. Tapi tenang saja, kami belum membukanya." Sahut Jonouchi."

"Baiklah, terimakasih teman-teman." , Yugi pun tersenyum. "Aku harus segera melihat fotoku. Hehehe. Aku ke sana dulu." Dia pun menuju tempat fotonya digantung dan membuka karyanya yang ditutupi oleh kain. Dan dia terkejut, kena fotonya tidak sesuai harapan.

"Seharusnya...seharusnya ada Yami disini.", gumamnya.

"Ada apa Yugi?" , tanya Honda.

"Ah, Honda, ini...ng...aku rasa fotoku tertukar."

"Tertukar? Oh, tadi Pegasus-sensei bilang ini punyamu. Soalnya daftarnya kan udah ada dengannya."

" Tapi ini berbeda, ng..seharusnya bukan ini hasilnya."

"Penjurian segera dimulai. Harap peserta ujian praktek segera berdiri di depan karya-karyanya." , speaker ruang utama pun berbunyi.

Yugi hanya bisa pasrah. Tampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang cukup buruk, hampir tertabrak, kameranya hancur dan lagi hasil fotonya, menurutnya tertukar. Dan dia berharap Yami akan datang untuk menemuinya walau bukan hasil ini yang ingin diperlihatkannya.

"Wah, angle yang bagus Yugi girl, pencahayaannya bagus, tampaknya kau mengambil foto dengan efek campuran, disatu sisi ada sephianya, klasiknya juga dapat, dan Vintagenya? Ah, keren!", komentar Pegasus-sensei.

"Ng, terimakasih sensei.", katanya ragu.

Selesai penjurian, para pengunjung dapat melihat hasil karya peserta ujian. Yugi membalas semua pengunjung dengan senyum khasnya. Dia terus menunggu dan berharap Yami datang entah kenapa.

Dua jam, Tiga jam. Bahkan beberapa jam kemudian. Waktu terus berputar, berbunyi dan berdentang hingga tak terasa malam pun tiba dan museum akan segera ditutup. Tapi Yugi terus menunggu, hingga temannya pun menghampirinya.

"Yugi, museum akan segera ditutup. Ayo pulang."

"Tidak Jonouchi-kun, dia sudah berjanji untuk datang. Jadi aku harus menunggunya.", jawab Yugi polos.

"Tapi Yugi, ini sudah malam, tidak baik wanita malam-malam sendirian disini.", nasihat Anzu.

"Memangnya kau menunggu siapa sih?" tanya Honda.

"Aku..aku menunggu..Yami."

'Cring cring cring'

Yugi pun mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

"Yugi, Ini Kak Otogi, tampaknya kameramu tidak bisa diperbaiki deh, alatnya terlalu tua, tak ditemukan dimana-mana nih."

"Baiklah, Kak Otogi. Ng..tidak apa.", balas Yugi sedikit menahan tangis seraya mematikan teleponnya.

"Yugi...", Honda hanya menatapnya.

Yugi pun pergi, pergi menuju ketempat itu, menghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya . Tempat pertemuan awalnya dengan Yami, tempat dia tersenyum, bercanda, dan tempat dia bersedih. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya Yami. Tidak memperdulikan lalu lalangnya orang, kendaraan dan semuanya. Hingga dia sampai ketempat itu.

"Haaahh..haaahh..haaahh.." , dia terengah-engah. Sampai. Namun hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada sebuah Pohon Sakura, bangku taman dan lampu. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia pun meluapkan perasaannya hanya dengan air mata. Hanya itu. Terpikir pertemuannya dengan Yami. Ucapannya waktu itu.. Ya, ucapannya salah. Salah besar. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Bahkan ketika dia megkonfirmasikannya dengan toko cetak foto sekolahnya, itu benar-benar hasil karyanya. Yami tidak terabadikan di foto. Harus dengan apa dia mengabadikan Yami?

"Haaahh..haaahh...Yu..Yugi...", Teman-temannya pun menghampirinya.

Yugi pun memeluk Anzu. "Anzu...dia...dia tidak ada..."

"Hah..Honda tadi sudah menghubungi Otogi, dan tampaknya, Yami yang kamu maksud itu...kameramu itu ya? Nanti kita bisa membelikanmu yang baru kok. Yang sama persis"

"Yami..? Kamera?"

"Nama kamera itu Yami, jenis TLR atau biasa disebut Twins-lens Reflex, itu adalah kamera yang telah lama sekali dipakai oleh salah satu fotografer terkenal. Namanya Atem. Kamera itu hilang, namun..akhirnya kamu berhasil menemukannya ya.", sahut Jonouchi.

"Jadi..jadi...", Yugi pun tau. Yami adalah roh kamera itu. Pantas gerak-geriknya aneh. mencurigakan, dan pantas saja, yang dimaksud menunggunya itu...adalah, menunggu orang yang akan memakainya kah? Seorang Partner? Yugi bahkan belum menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Yami. Oh, RA. Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

"Aku tidak mau yang baru Anzu, meskipun rusak, biarkan aku menyimpannya. Nanti, aku akan menjemputnya."

"Yugi...", Jonouchi terlihat khawatir.

Ternyata, Hati itu lebih hebat dari foto. Karena kenangan selain dapat tercetak di hati kita , kita pun dapat merasakan kenangan itu."

Gomen ne jika kurang bagus. RnR ya minna ^^ *bows* Fict ini di dedikasikan untuk teman RP saya YamiYugi_AR . Hohoho, terinspirasi ketika Yami pacaran di TL(?) #woy. Saya menerima kripik #plak maksudnya kritik dan saran anda. Hehehe. Jaa naa. Chu~


End file.
